Creating the Future
by Imagination Is A Gift
Summary: Sequel to It's Called College. Series of one-shots sharing the lives of Jason, Reyna, Annabeth and Percy in Chicago after college. Jeyna and Percabeth.
1. Location, Location, Location

**So many projects to start and finish. Not enough time!**

 **Hello there. It appears to have stumbled upon my Perjeynabeth drabbles. (That's what I'm naming my OT4) Anyway, they're a sequel to 'It's Called College', but even if you haven't read that, feel free to stick around. First one's just Jeyna. -Izzy**

* * *

Location, Location, Location

Pairing: Jason and Reyna

Set four months after It's Called College

The room was kept as clean as possible, with freshly dusted table tops and windows that were cleaned just earlier that day. The sheets covering the large bed in the middle of the room were also perfectly cleaned and tidy, the carpet was vacuumed, and all clothes and belongings were neatly put away. But overall, the room was still… messy.

There was a rip in the floral wallpaper over one wall and there was a stain in the carpet. There were tiny holes around the room from where press pins had been pushed into the wall and one the light overhead was simply a lightbulb swinging above them. All the down factors to the room came when they bought the apartment and they were unable to fix them.

Jason and Reyna stood on either side of the bed, listening to the loud siren outside at the straightened out the sheets. Reyna was wearing a silk pajama shirt with long sleeves and a button-down front, with matching shorts. Jason just wore boxers with a blue t-shirt.

"What should we watch tonight?" he asked, straightening out a few of the pillows. "I'm kind of in the mood for something Disney."

" _Netflix_ got rid of most of the Disney movies," Reyna complained. "We still have a few episodes of _Orange is the New Black_?"

Before Jason could reply they heard a small crash from the kitchen. There was a pause as both of their heads whipped around the face the door. They both moved very quietly. Jason reached over to his jeans where he left his gold coin, and Reyna creeped over to the corner of the room where her spear waited. Jason flipped the coin and caught the sword in his hand.

They moved over to the door and started creeping down the hallway. Noises were coming from the kitchen that sounded like a small slurping. The couple counted to three silently before jumping around the kitchen door and pointing their blades at the intruder.

"Joel!" Reyna exclaimed, lowering her spear. Joel was their next door neighbor, and this wasn't the first time they found him in their apartment in the middle of the night. He turned around to them, confused.

"Get out of my apartment!" he demanded. Their cupboard was open and Joel was holding their jaw of peanut butter in his hands with his finger in it. He was going through the cupboards to try and find some more snacks.

"This is our apartment!" Jason said, disbelievingly. He turned his sword back into a coin. He handed his hand out and Reyna put her spear in it.

"You guys into some weird shit," Joel noticed, looking at the weapons. They couldn't hurt him, but he could see them. Reyna just rolled her eyes as Jason took them into another room.

Reyna took the peanut butter from Joel and reassuringly touched his shoulder. "You're drunk, Joel," she said. "Very. Let's get you back to your place."

"You sure this isn't my apartment?" he asked, looking around the kitchen in a childish daze. He hiccupped after he spoke and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Positive," she promised. She gently led him towards the front door of their apartment and opened it up to the hallway. "Come on," she said, kindly.

"That explains why it wasn't smooth," Joel said, still licking peanut butter off his fingers. Reyna cringed, deciding she would have to throw the jar away. His apartment was only a door down from theirs and she unlocked it to let him in.

"You going to be okay?" she asked, letting him inside. She noticed a bottle of vodka on the counter. She picked it up, knowing it would only cause more harm. "Yeah, you're fine. I'm going to take this."

"Thanks, Ri," Joel mumbled, as Reyna left, closing the door behind her. Joel was convinced her name was Rihanna, and called her 'Ri' for short. It made Jason laugh. He'd always pretend to accidently call her Rihanna throughout the day. It sucked.

Reyna went back into their apartment and found Jason in their room, propping her spear up against the wall, where she had left it. She slumped down in the bed, sighing. They lived in a torn apartment with alcoholics sneaking in and eating their peanut butter in the middle of the night. No, their living conditions were not great at the moment. But they were twenty-two and just out of college. They didn't have enough money for a better place. Or… at least they hadn't when they bought this place…

"Jason," she mused as he sat down next to her in bed. "How do you feel about real estate?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, suspiciously. "I know, this place sucks," he said. "But we're not in a financially stable place at the moment, we can't go thinking about moving." Reyna rolled her eyes. She never thought she'd be one of those women who always argued with their boyfriends about money. Yet…

"Actually," she replied, "I'm about to get that huge raise, remember?" She had gotten a job in television journalism, and for the first few weeks she had just been running around and buying people coffee on set. But they had her a few times as a substitute on the smaller shows, and they were planning on giving her a regular position on a morning show every two or three days a week.

"Not a big enough raise for house hunting," he countered. Jason was going to med school every day, and worked a couple night shifts at a few jobs to help support them. Cater waiter on week days for the rich, and bartending on the weekends.

When they first moved to Chicago, they had virtually nothing, and had to move to the dingiest apartment ever. But now, they were beginning to get an income, and they could start paying rent on a nicer place.

"I'm not talking about palaces," Reyna sighed, throwing an innocent look at him. "I'm talking… tolerable."

"Okay, but we could waste all out money on a tolerable place now, or we can wait it out for a little longer in this dump, until we can afford palaces," he reasoned. Reyna rolled her eyes but before she could argue, some loud, booming music started in the apartment above them.

Reyna sucked her teeth, angrily glaring up at the ceiling. The people who lived up there had been very loud with some… other music, until last week. Reyna had lost her temper and stormed up there, ordering them to be quiet. The woman who lived there had tried to get snarky in her face so Reyna may or may not have accidently shoved her into a wall and threatened her. Since then, they had been so determined to hide the noise that they covered it with blasting bass music. Not exactly what Reyna had hoped for.

"I used to be a queen," Reyna spat, folding her arms grumpily. "Now I'm stuck in this dump."

Jason smiled, kissing her forehead. "It's not permanent." He could barely say much about discomfort. He looked like he was about to storm upstairs and reinforce Reyna's threat.

They remained calm until they heard a loud scream of pain coming from the apartment above. They sat up so straight there might have been a bolt of lightning up their spines. They were about to get their weapons when there was a moan. Of enjoyment. They were into some weird stuff.

Reyna was covering her mouth with both hands and trying not to laugh. "Can we move now?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled behind her palms.

"Yes dear," Jason nodded. "I'll call the real estate agent in the morning." He climbed off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, allowing herself to laugh a little.

"To threaten the neighbors while we still can."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jason was true to his word. The next morning, he called up a local real estate agent and they arranged a time over the weekends where they didn't have work or school to go and look at a few properties. Reyna had stretched their price range to the maximum they could manage, and the properties they had to view weren't bad.

Although, they still had standards. In one, the floors were so shiny the sun reflected right into their eyes. In another, the entire place was draped in tacky rugs, even on the walls, that it was too hard to imagine any other kind of decoration. One was a house, which they were certainly not ready to buy. One was a bachelor pad that made Reyna cringe.

Both of them found themselves up late searching for new places. Reyna was working her ass off at work to get a secure placement. In television journalism she was caught going to work in more pencil skirts and blouses than jeans and t-shirts.

One day, on a Saturday afternoon, Jason and Reyna were holding hands as they approached their agent outside a thing of apartments. They didn't have massively high hopes for this place, considering the let downs. But almost as soon as they walked in, their faces lit up.

The apartment was on the ground floor and the walls were painted white with a lot of windows to allow in natural light. There were hardwood floors that weren't too shiny. Through the hallway, they were led to a living room with a real fireplace across from two couches around a fire place. There was a television above the fireplace. Across from the living room was the kitchen with barstools around a breakfast bar and overhead lighting that could be adjusted to their preferred brightness.

There were three bedrooms. Two had overhead fans and on suit bathrooms. They were portrayed with light colored beds with pastel colored pillows. They were also shown with nice draws and wall art. The third bedroom had light blue walls and a baby crib. Reyna imagined a desk there with a few book shelves.

"This could be a study," she mused as she walked around. "For your medical school papers."

Reyna was glad she was done with college. All the stress and studying was finally over. She kind of felt bad for Jason, who was still in the zone.

He nodded at the thought. "That's a good idea."

They talked with the real estate agent in the living room about the place's potential, and how they feel about the place. "I like it," Jason told the woman. "Nice space, good lighting. I can picture us building a life here."

The agent nodded. "And the price fits perfectly into your budget," she added, smiling. She was a perky blonde woman, nearing her forties and her second Botox. Reyna didn't like her. Purely because of the hungry look she was giving Jason. The flirtatious smile.

Jason turned to Reyna, for her final opinion. She was pacing around the living room as Jason and the agent sat on the couch, looking at paperwork on the coffee table.

"I think…" Reyna mused, pausing before moving over to sit by Jason, "that I can see us living here. Relaxing here. This could be our sanctuary." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Or place to feel happy."

He grinned and turned to kiss her properly. The agent forced a smile as she watched them.

"Young and in love," she mused as they pulled apart. Her tone sounded friendly, but Reyna could see the hidden meaning. "I remember my boyfriend when I was in my early twenties." She sighed, wistfully. "Love fades."

She sounded like she was trying to be friendly. But hinting at the possibility that Jason and Reyna were going to break up? Reyna felt… insulted. She couldn't imagine a future where her and Jason weren't passionately in love.

"In some cases," she replied, leaning her head on Jason's shoulder. "Where do we sign?"

* * *

 **AN: Again, with all the projects. Working on two major stories, one mini story, two series of drabbles and an un-published Jeyna/Percabeth/Liper/Frazel fiction. School work? What school work? The stress is real guys.**

 **Psst, there was a Jessica Jones reference. Not sorry. -Izzy**

 **Ps: Review. I'm taking requests so...**


	2. One International Plane Ride Later

**THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. Well, technically it's not NOT a one-shot either...**

 **Consider this to be a 'filler chapter' but for one-shots. This chapter was my excuse to bring Percabeth to Chicago, to create a chance for more one shots to emerge. Basically, this chapter is short and kind of pointless, but just brings Annabeth and Percy into the story.**

 **Resident of Cabin Six: Your venti idea was hinted at in this drabble. Thanks for the idea!  
Asteria Daughter of Koios: Your prompt fits PERFECTLY into next chapter, so watch out for that.**

* * *

One Plane Ride Later

Pairing: Percy and Annabeth with slight Jason and Reyna

Set five months after It's Called College

Airplanes. Probably one of the few things Percy feared. Of course, that was probably just because Zeus, God of the Sky, hated his guts. As a son of Poseidon, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to take a 2-and-a-half-hour flight to Chicago. But it was the quickest way of getting there, and they needed to get there soon.

Reyna had called them the day before. Something about Chicago having a severe venti infestation. Jason had made a comment about calling in the cavalry, and later that day, Percy and Annabeth were packing for a vacation.

Percy had snatched the jump seat. He had a problem with flying, understandably, and sitting in the jump seat made him feel more in control. He had fought with some snobby rich guy for it, but Annabeth had chimed in and told him to take a seat in the back. And no matter who you were, when Annabeth told you to do something, you damn well did it.

So there Percy was, trying not to shake as he sent prayer after prayer to Zeus. "I'm going to help your son… you know you owe me… Annabeth redesigned your palace, you wouldn't crash a plane with her in it… but, Uncle! I'm your Nephew…" etcetera.

Percy ached to fiddle with all the colorful knobs the pilots were playing around with, but every time he twitched towards the controls, Annabeth would smack his hand down. She also seemed to be on edge, but hid it with humor. Sure, she was worried. But if she let Percy see that she was worried, she thought he would be even more scared. But Percy saw right through her.

She wore black leggings and a navy tank top. Nothing metal, so they could pass through customs at the airport, but she did have a grey coat in her bag. Her hair was let loose and she stood by Percy's jump seat. "Quit fidgeting," she ordered. "Do you want me to hold your hand for support?"

"No," he grumbled, pulling his hand away when she reached out for it. "I want you to hold my hand because you want to hold my hand!"

"Hand holding," she mused, wistfully. "Way to join the mile-high club." After the first half an hour, they settled into the flight. Percy was lounging in the jump seat, playing silly games on Annabeth's iPad. She was sitting near him, with a sketch book out in front of her. She was a great artist, with inherited skills from her mother, a course in college and practice from her architecture drawings. Soon, she had a pretty neat sketch of Percy, deep in a game of Candy Crush.

There was quite a lot of turbulence, which worried Percy. It was probably Zeus's way of saying 'screw you' but thankfully, no crash.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jason sat in one of the seats in the waiting room, watching Reyna pace. Percy and Annabeth's flight was due to land any minute now and Reyna was very begrudging about the situation. Jason wanted to ask her why, but he already knew. She had always hated calling in people for help, ever since she was little. Now, with the venti infestation, that was no different.

Out of the window, they could see the plane land, and the couple went towards the gate to wait for Percy and Annabeth. "They better not make some big, dramatic entrance," Reyna grumbled. But apparently, she spoke to soon. When the doors opened, one of the passengers, probably Percy, started playing Darth Vader's theme. Percy and Annabeth walked out wearing sunglasses and leather jackets, looking straight forward.

Jason just sighed, in embarrassment.

"Someone call for back up?" Percy asked.

* * *

 **AN:** **I know this is short and virtually pointless, but this is literally ALL I could get done over the last few weeks. Because of crappy wifi I lose a years worth of course work two nights before it was due and exams happened and well... life. Anyway, next chapter will be LONG and filled with stuff and will be published within 24 hours I promise.**

 **Ps: Review! I'm taking prompts! You can also make request on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust, if you want to do it anonymously.**


	3. Routines

**Did I say 24 hours?**

 **I meant that I'm an evil liar and you should never trust me.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Routines

Pairing: All

Time Frame Undetermined

Routines. Procedures. Patterns. Or Reyna's favorite synonym, according to Google, 'grooves'. Over the next few months, they settled into a collection of routines that made them feel like proper adults.

At five o'clock every morning, an alarm in one of the bedrooms would go off, and Reyna's hand would shoot out to turn it off after one beep. She barely slept in, but when she did, it was for no longer than five minutes. She'd walk to the kitchen in her pajamas and start bringing out the grills and toasters to make an assortment of breakfast options. Since she was the only person in the apartment that knew how to work the stove, she had no problem with the responsibility falling to her.

In a sleepy daze, she'd often find herself repeating lines of old Spanish songs. As a rule, she'd never speak English before six am, considering it completely barbaric. Hardly anyone was awake before then, anyway. But as she moved her hips lightly, singing along to the sound of melting cheese, she'd routinely feel Jason's arms slip around her waist and his lips brush against her cheek.

"Buenos dias, mi amor," she'd greet him, turning around to kiss him. _Good morning, my love_ , she had said. Now, Jason didn't speak fluent Spanish, but one couldn't date Reyna and be friends with Leo Valdez for years without picking up some of the language. And she be damned if he wasn't trying to learn it.

She'd make more breakfast than she'd want before getting changed into a smart pencil skirt and blouse. After a goodbye kiss to Jason, she'd take a car towards the studio of the news channel she worked at. Every Tuesdays and Thursdays she'd work a part of the Breakfast show, but three days of the week were spent working with written pieces.

Meanwhile, Jason would go back to bed and try to get some more sleep.

At 6am, Jason would be re-awoken by the alarm. He quickly changed into a pair of pale blue scrubs and ran a brush through his hair. He'd slip on a hoodie as a horn honked from the car outside. His friend, Kira, would pick him up every day for work. He was doing his residency in the local hospital. He'd met Kira on his first day there. She was a resident too, and they'd sort of bonded to survive their awful boss.

She was a pretty woman, with straight black hair and warm eyes that hinted at her Asian Heritage. When Reyna first met her, Jason could tell his girlfriend was hostile and a little possessive. He then had to tell Reyna that Kira was very, very gay.

Anyway, he started the day at his residency getting yelled at by one of the senior doctors and practicing simple procedures on patients. They were quite fun to talk to actually. Although Jason tried not to get attached. Since, well… a lot of them were there to die, so…

Obviously, as a medical newbie, he made mistakes. One time, him and Kira found a patient who wasn't responding, and the machine didn't indicate they were alive. So obviously, they bought out the electrical thingies that started hearts. Turned out the guy was just sleeping, and attached to a faulty monitor.

Back at the apartment, Percy and Annabeth didn't wake up until seven.

"Bless Reyna," one of them would pray every morning as they sat down to eat the rest of the breakfast she had made. They'd talk about their plans for the day and be all lovey-dovey. Then they'd be sickeningly codependent as they prepared for their separate days.

And the early days in Chicago consisted of job interviews. Percy was looking for places to work with children, hoping to seek them out as demigods early, and make sure they got to camp safe. It was a good profession for what he knew, and he could help young demigods and other children. Meanwhile volunteering at the nearby aquarium, to ensure that every animal there was being treated right. Plus, he loved touring with the kids, and surprising them by being able to talk to the fish.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was doing her own interviews, although they mainly meant pitching her architectural ideas to different companies to see who wanted to buy. And then she had too many companies to sell her ideas to. After all of the board meetings that she became a part of, she'd spend about an hour out of her morning running errands. Usually grocery shopping, for the whole group.

Reyna's show would continue until eleven am, when she'd go off air. She'd spend the rest of her morning writing a report or article, but at half eleven every day, she made time to call Jason. He would clear some time from his schedule as well, which often lead to his supervisor yelling at him, teacher-style.

"Are you having fun?" They demanded once. "That is the last time you will ever have fun!" Now, that guy must have been having a particularly stressful day for such an over exaggeration, but it confused Jason.

"Ever?" He repeated, sadly.

Then at lunch time, Jason would sit in the hospital cafeteria with his work friends, and complain about their supervisors. And one time, a friend of his complained about how 'Jason's hot girlfriend couldn't be his hot girlfriend' and they argued until the topic of Reyna's hotness was off limits to the group.

Percy usually ate lunch at a low table out of a Disney lunch box, surrounded by five year olds who competed to be his favorite. Usually at the aquarium with school trip kids, but he still told them how pretty his girlfriend was, and tried to pair the kids up with each other.

Lunch time was Reyna and Annabeth's time of day. Every day, Annabeth would pick Reyna up from work and the girls would find a café to eat at, betting on the weirdest places they could find and trying new things every day. They'd either complain about the food or guess the lives of other people in the café.

Then Annabeth would talk all about her new designs and propositions she had. Then she'd ask Reyna if anything good was on the news, to which, Reyna always answered 'Maybe' in an attempt to get Annabeth to watch the show.

The afternoon was pretty fun. Annabeth would retreat to a nearby park to sit on a bench in her favorite gazebo, often drawing buildings or just the view, always with headphones in to escape the world for a while.

Reyna, after a day of getting bossed about, would volunteer at a party planning committee to feel more in control, yelling at people about music tempos and balloon color. Since Percy was currently and primarily living off her wages, he would go and act as he assistant some afternoons.

Jason would be working on independent study all afternoon with his work friends, with textbooks and headphones and texting Reyna under the table.

Later, Percy would go and find Annabeth in the park and they'd walk home, talking about their day and leaning on each other. Sometimes Percy bought a picnic or surprise her with some stupid toy from the Aquarium gift shop. But never a Frisbee. There were dogs in that park, and they'd learn the hard way they wouldn't get it back.

A couple hours later, Percy would pick Jason up from work, speeding as he drove pulling up on the sidewalk and honking loudly until her split up from his work friends to get in the car. "BYE BITCHES!" Percy once yelled out of the window. He didn't like Jason's work friends, because he didn't like feeling replaced, and it just made Jason laugh.

"Percy, nobody's as big of a dick as you are," he once told him. "So I can't replace you."

* * *

 **AN: WELL THAT ENDED WITH A LITTLE MORE JERCY LOVING THAN WAS EXPECTED.**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife : I really like that prompt and I'm going to try and write it up next chapter.**

 **For future reference: As this series of one-shots is a sequel to a previous story, most of them will NOT be AU's. I will make the occasional exception but make it canon-wise in some way (eg a dream or something) but do not expect this.**

 **Asteria Daughter of Koios : I will reply to you on PM... When I stop being so lazy. Hopefully later today. ILY!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL PEACE OUT**

 **Ps: Review! I'm taking prompts! You can also make request on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust, if you want to do it anonymously.**


	4. Jealousy

**Wrath of Nyx:** ...could we maybe get some Jealous!Jason...

 **This was fuuun**

* * *

 **Jealousy**

 **Pairing: Jason and Reyna**

 **Set six months after It's Called College**

To one side of the room, there was a long bar counter, with around twenty or so stools. To the other side, there were a collection of booths, all packed with people. At the back of the bar, there was a pool table, band posters, a jukebox, a fairy lights. It could be considered a cute, romantic little section of the bar, if the lights were on, the music was playing something sweet, and you were playing pool together.

Percy and Annabeth would know.

But right now, it was Reyna over there, with some guy. Not just any guy, Adam. One of Jason's work buddies. Or at least, he was, until he almost killed a guy, got fired, and now worked as the bartender. He was kind of hot, to be honest. High cheek bones, ash blonde hair, a tight black shirt that showed the exact shape of his muscles. Even Jason kind of wanted to date the guy.

"Jason," Annabeth warned. "You look tense." She knew why, and she told him she knew why. With her eyes. Percy read the expression and turned to Jason, raising an eyebrow.

There was a pause. "Well you can hardly blame me!" He exclaimed, before they even voice their concerns. "Look at them!" Annabeth and Percy turned to the back of the bar, as Reyna leaned on her pool stick, laughing a little with Adam.

"You know she's only hustling him to get the next round," Percy reminded him. Jason watched as Reyna pretended to miss another shot. They had a pool table in a café in New Rome. Jason first taught Reyna to play when she was twelve. Then she got really good at it, better than him, and nobody's been able to beat her since.

"Still," Jason grumbled. "When Adam still worked with me, he was one of those douchebags who kept talking about my hot girlfriend. I let him, because I didn't think they'd actually ever meet. And then…"

"He became the bartender at our regular?" Annabeth finished. Before either of the boys could answer, she exclaimed: "FREE BOOTH!"

Instantly, the three of them grabbed there drinks and ran over to where Annabeth was pointing. But Percy tripped over Jason, and Annabeth bumped into them, and the booth got taken by some stupid couple.

"Damn it!" Percy exclaimed, as they sat back down in the bar. They'd been sat at the bar for almost an hour, jumping at the opportunity for a booth, but they never got one. "Next time, let's take it slow."

"We took it slow last time, and that elderly Bingo Team got our booth," Jason reminded him. "Still in a bar at eighty. I hope that's us one day."

"I think we need to vary our speeds," Annabeth suggested. "Percy, you leg it. I'll take your drink and go at medium speed. Jason, you take it slow."

"Why do I have to take it slow?" Jason asked.

"Because that's how Reyna likes it," Percy answered. "OH!" He high-fived Annabeth, who smirked proudly as Percy laughed. "Nah, it's because you're super clumsy."

"I'm not that clumsy," Jason replied. Annabeth just nodded. "What were we talking about?" He asked after a minute.

"Your insane jealousy over Reyna," Percy reminded. "Since, you know. You two are in love, and in a long-term, exclusive relationship." He paused. "Which, you know, took you three years. Not including childhood years."

"It's not so insane," Jason replied. "Look at them." Once again, they all turned back to Reyna and Adam, as they placed their bets. Reyna with a flirty smile of confidence on her face.

"Reyna loves you," Annabeth reminded him. "Trust me, she talks my ear off about you." Jason just nodded sadly.

"And your muscles are way bigger than his, Bro," Percy added, knowing just what to say.

"Really?" Jason smiled.

"For sure," Percy nodded.

"Thanks, Bro," Jason said.

"Seriously?" Annabeth exclaimed. "The fact the Reyna loves you has no effect. The fact that you have big biceps makes you happy?"

Jason blinked. "Both things make me happy," he replied. "But Reyna tells me she loves me every day, and Percy doesn't compliment my muscles too often, so…"

"Yeah, and telling Jason I like his muscles, is how I tell him I love him," Percy added. "And you know. Bros over hoes." Annabeth just raised an eyebrow. "Except from you, BAE." Percy blew her a kiss, but without the hand gesture. Then he smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Okay, but what – FREE BOOTH!" Jason exclaimed.

Percy jumped to his feet and practically skidded across the floor, following Jason's line of sight and jumping onto the table of the booth, sliding across and crashing into the wall. Annabeth grabbed hers and Percy's drinks and speed-walked over there, excitedly. Jason picked up his drink and walked.

They sat down, Jason across from Percy and Annabeth, finally relieved to be able to lean back.

Jason sighed, happily. "Okay, but how long does it take for her to hustle somebody?"

Almost exactly when he said that, Reyna bounced to their bar and slid in next to him. "He tried to say I cheated," she reported. "But the next round is on the house!" She laughed as she high-fived Percy and Annabeth, and Adam looked disgruntled from the bar. "But yay! You guys got a booth!"

"It was tricky," Percy nodded. "Jason took it slow."

Reyna blinked. "What?"

"Never mind," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth grinned. "Jason was jealous," she mused.

Reyna almost laughed as she turned to her boyfriend. "Wait, what? Why?"

Jason paused, glaring at Annabeth before shrugging. "Because you were playing pool with him," he said, awkwardly. "Pool is the cliché romantic game. And it was our thing."

Reyna laughed. "Aw," she cooed. "It's still our thing. And it doesn't matter how many games I play with anyone else. I love _you_. And you're still my main pool buddy." Jason smiled as Reyna kissed his cheek. "Ooh, Nickelback," she admired, as 'Photograph' started playing. He could already guess that she was the one who requested it on the Jukebox.

"Who's up for another game?" Annabeth asked, looking around the table. "Boys vs Girls?"

"We just got this booth," Percy exclaimed. "I'm not getting up!"

"After the next round?" Reyna suggested. "Someone help me get the drinks?" Percy stood up with her as Adam gestured them over for their victory drinks.

Jason just turned to Annabeth when they were gone. "For the record, whenever Reyna tells me she loves me, I feel all tingly inside," he mused.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Good to know," she replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **AN: I'm thinking... maybe a movie night, next?**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Also, I take prompts. You can also make request on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust, if you want to do it anonymously.**


	5. Percy's Daydream

**Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife:** Can you do some Percabeth who are taking a new demigod to Camp Half Blood?  
But, in this one-shot Percy and Annabeth would be famous and the demigod (I let you choose the gender and the godly parent) would be a fanboy/fangirl!

 **Okay, so a few notes: I won't usually take AU prompts. This is a sequel series to a story that was NOT an AU. If you send an AU prompt in for this fanfiction, I probably won't except it from here on in.**

 **I WILL ALWAYS EXCEPT PROMPTS ELSEWHERE. If you want me to do an AU drabble, you can PM me, or message me on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust. But they will be published separately and not a part of this fanfiction.**

 **That being said, this particular chapter is AU-ish. But it was worked into a canon world. And it's kinda hard to follow, so if you don't get it, I'll explain towards the end.**

* * *

 **Percy's Daydream**

 **Pairing: Percy and Annabeth**

 **Set in a daydream. Duh.**

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to him on the bench. "Happy birthday."

She was holding a huge, misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

He stared at her. "What?"

"It's August Eighteenth," she said. "Your birthday, right? Make a wish."

Percy blinked. "Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it brick-" he cut himself off when he realised his mistake. Annabeth laughed her head off. "That explains why it brick!" Percy exclaimed, repeating his mistake with laughter. "Can we all just appreciate how much this cupcake bricks!"

He turned to the cameras and crew, who were all laughing at his mistake. "Take it from 'Did you bake this yourself?'" The director called and Percy turned back to Annabeth. He stretched out his mouth and prepared to start again, but she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Alex, I'm ready," he said, waiting for her to pull herself together. "Come on, you can do this."

"I know, I know," she laughed, struggling to pull a straight face.

He nodded. "Okay." He paused before started his line again. "Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

Before Annabeth could say her line, she burst out laughing again. "That explains why it brick!" She repeated, still in hysterics. Percy rolled his eyes and pinched her, trying to stop her from laughing.

"Real professional, Alex," he sighed. "Come on, I'm ready."

She nodded, managing to get herself together. "Tyson-" she was interrupted by her own hysterics. Percy's face fell in his hands and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Okay, okay, cut," the director called.

"No, we're good!" Annabeth exclaimed, instantly calm again. "We're so good keep it rolling."

"We're good, keep it rolling," Percy added, nodding. "We're so good." He turned back to Annabeth and started again. "Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped," Annabeth replied.

"That explains why it looks like a giant chocolate brick," Percy said. "With blue cement."

There was a pause before Annabeth said, "I don't know my line," and burst out laughing again.

"You're such an idiot!" Percy exclaimed, joining in the laughter.

"Cut," the director called. "Cut it this time." The cameras cut, and under his breath, the director muttered: "Season five. How are we on Season 5?"

* * *

Percy knocked on Annabeth's dressing room like, an hour after the show. The star on her door and her light-up mirror were the only flashy things about the room. She had bookshelves all across one wall, an armchair in one corner and a rug. It was more like a little reading lounge for her, complete with dim lamps. And of course, her Teen Choice Awards surf board. Percy had one of those too, for 'Choice Male Hottie' although he'd forgotten what Annabeth's was for.

"Hello, Alexandra," he mused, jokingly as he closed the door behind him. Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading as she sprawled across the armchair. "How is Miss Daddario today?"

Annabeth laughed as she got to her feet. "Shut up," she said, throwing the book down and walking over to him. "Someone will hear you and get suspicious. Alexandra Daddario is supposed to be my real name, remember?"

"Of course," he smirked. "And I'm Logan Lemon!"

"Lermon!" She corrected, slapping him playfully on the arm. "It's been five years. How do you keep forgetting your fake name?!"

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her elbows on his shoulder and smiled as she kissed him back. "You know," he mused, "if you just stopped laughing on set, we'd be allowed to kiss in front of other tell the fans about our relationship?"

Annabeth nodded, interested. "And while we're at it, we can just add the fact that we're really Percy and Annabeth, and not just actors."

Percy sniggered. "You know, when Chiron suggested that we go undercover as actors who play ourselves, I thought he was crazy. Wasn't Rick's books enough to get little Demigods talking? But I think I like being the teenager's choice of hottest male actor."

Annabeth laughed. "You're my choice of hottest male actor," she added, smiling.

"I like that too," he replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

Annabeth was in an interview with ClevverNews when she got the text. "So," mused on overly-cheery interviewer, who had probably only watched one episode of the show before the interview started. "Percabeth are finally together!"

Annabeth nodded. She'd done enough interviews to know she was supposed to add to that. "Yeah! It took five seasons, but they finally made it! It's a very interesting dynamic on the show, that we've been building up to for a while, and I'm very excited to explore it more."

"And hopefully a little bit of drama?" The interviewer – Staci – asked.

"A lot of drama," Annabeth laughed. "I mean, after everything these two have been through, it'll be sad for them to break up. But… the Gods will try!"

The interviewer burst out with absolute fake laughter. "And what can we look for in the off-screen romance?" She asked. "There have been Logandra rumours flying around!"

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Logan's a really good friend," she mused. "I don't see it going further than that."

Before she could say anything else, her phone buzzed and she checked the text message: _Target spotted. New Demigod roaming around nearby woods. Gotta go save him. -Percy._

"I have to go," she said to the interviewer. "Hopefully we can continue this soon!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, checking on the way out that she had her dagger.

* * *

Turns out, the new demigod, was insufferable.

He'd ran away from his mother and older sister the week before, and was lost.

Percy and Annabeth found him in a little shelter he'd built for himself in the woods. They promised to take him somewhere safe. All he did was ask for their autographs. "LOGANDRA!" was the first thing he exclaimed when he saw them. At first, Percy had just assumed that he didn't speak English, before remembering that Longandra was the 'ship name' of his and Annabeth's actors.

"Damn it," he grumbled, walking over to him. "Look, Demigods and Monster are real. You're a part of this world, kid. We're here to get you to Camp Half-"

"Logan!" He squealed. "Can I take a picture with you!?"

Annabeth almost laughed but muffled it down to a snort. "Later," she chimed in. "We have to get you to safety first-"

"Are you two married?" He asked, curiously.

Percy looked to Annabeth, awkwardly. "No, kid, we're not married," he said. "We're not Logandra, either. We're not actors, we're demigods, posing as actors-"

"Can you sign my face?!"

It was a wonder how they got him to Camp Half-Blood from there.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Annabeth," Percy mused, as he leaned against the bar. Annabeth was sat on one of the stools, sipping a beer as she looked up at him, curiously. "Imagine if we were famous," he said. "We'd have such a hard time."

She just raised an eyebrow. "Percy, you're weird."

* * *

 **AN: I really liked this idea, and I enjoyed writing this. But sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for.**

 **Basically, Percy was imagining a scenario where he and Annabeth were famous for playing themselves on a PJO TV show. It should be noted that I hated the movies, and imagined the cast differently. I just borrowed their names.**

 **Wrath of Nyx: Your prompt has been seen! I will start writing in now!**

 **Ps: Review! I'm taking prompts! You can also make request on my tumblr: empressofwanderlust, if you want to do it anonymously.**


	6. The Argument

**Promt:** Can you write a one-shot where Reyna and Jason get into an argument (all couples argue). Reyna, Annabeth and Piper go out while Percy stays with Jason. Piper and Reyna have a talk about Jason and reflects on the relationship between the three, Jason and Percy do some crazy, funny stuff.

 **FEW NOTES: Piper wasn't really a part of the main story, so her involvement in this drabble will probably not be the only time, but will not happen all the time. Secondly, they get pissed (drunk) bc I thought it would be funny. And finally: if you read all my authors notes, you'd know I find Boy/Boy relationships hard to write bc I have never personally experienced one, and I often base interactions on experience. So I took some quotes from my male friends irl, and borrowed a scene from the TV show 'Scrubs'.**

 **This is the longest one yet. And I enjoyed writing it a lot. Sorry for the delay however, there's been a lot of personal drama and I haven't been online in a while, as many of you have noticed. But here it is! Enjoy!**

 **TW: Alcohol use, 'weird' sex references, swearing etc. Teenager/Adult content basically. Be warned.**

* * *

 **The Argument**

 **Pairing: Jason and Reyna. Mentions of Jason and Piper.**

 **Set a year after It's Called College**

Annabeth and Percy bought their own place after a while. An apartment a few blocks away from Jason and Reyna, and not too far away from their work. But they visited, often. Like, every few hours' kind of thing. Although once, Annabeth went out for three hours and felt as though the mood of Jason and Reyna's home had entirely changed. It was colder. Stiller. Reyna was in the kitchen, finishing stacking the dishwasher, as she talked to Annabeth. Walking back into the living room, Reyna's eyes went dark.

"I wish I'd have noticed this glass before I stacked the dishwasher," she called slightly, so Jason, who was in the other room, heard. Annabeth made a mental note at the passive aggression, and deciding her welcome was nearing its end.

Jason came into the room, his face soft, and calm, but his eyes were slightly wide. "I didn't know you were doing the dishwasher," he said, his voice light. "I would have helped."

"Somehow I doubt that," she sighed, her voice still passive.

"Of course I would have helped," Jason said, but dread seemed to soak into his expression. He followed Reyna as she picked up the glass and took it into the kitchen. "I didn't realize leaving a glass out would upset you so much…?" Obviously that was what he doubted. Annabeth paused before edging towards the door.

"I'm not upset," Reyna bit back, her anger seeping through the passive façade, and Jason doubted it was an accident.

Jason mentally ran through a list of everything he'd done that day and tried to figure out why she was mad. "Well, do you want to go and do something?" He asked, knowing exactly how to trip her up.

"Maybe I want you to go and pick up the shoes that have been lying in the middle of the hallways for hours?" She suggested. Reyna, the usual neat freak, wasn't a fan of shoes in the house. With exceptions of course, but the rule was that you left your shoes in your closet, or on the little metal shoe rack by the door. Although Jason had come home from work that day, desperate for the bathroom, and could only kick them off in the hallway as he ran.

"Maybe I will," he said, matching her annoyed tone. "Maybe I just forgot, and if you reminded me, instead of getting mad about it, I would have done it sooner."

Reyna snapped up and scowled. "I'm not mad about the shoes, Jason," she said. "I'm mad about all of it! You literally left a bloody shirt on my hardwood floor yesterday; you have a stack of papers scattered across a table; you've never used a coaster before, and yesterday I found a pancake on the ceiling fan!"

Jason paused, gulping. Okay, so he could be a little unhygienic sometimes. "Okay, the pancake was Percy's," he scrambled quickly, "and – and I've used coasters! And the papers I need for work, and the bloody shirt was an emergency-"

"You don't even have anything good to say for yourself!" Reyna huffed, knowing she was winning the argument. But losing overall. "You're a mess!"

"Well if you weren't such a neat freak," Jason exclaimed, "and if you didn't have strict rules, then this wouldn't be such an issue! A tiny mess makes you freak out!"

"A tiny mess?!" She demanded. "You've stained my kitchen floor; you've ruined my coffee table!" She moved papers and books away so he could see the coffee-mug rings that he'd left on there.

"What's wrong with a few stains?!" He questioned. "It's your own fault you can stand mess!"

"Don't even start on that," Reyna snapped, raising her voice. He was _not_ going to make it her fault.

"Okay, clearly you're getting way too upset about this," he mused, trying to label himself as the sane one of the pair.

As he spoke Reyna paced around and sat down on the couch, her head in her hands. Jason crossed his arms and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room and they both took a few deep breaths. Finally, she looked up, her hands in a prayer position as she glowered at him. "Why am I the only one in this relationship," she sighed, "who cares about the state of our apartment?"

Jason paused. "I do care," he sighed. Reyna huffed and he picked himself of the wall. "I do my bit, I tidy, I-"

"You've never tidied in your life!" She exclaimed.

"I do," he insisted. "I clean around as much as one should, and occasionally I slip up, but you are such a neat freak that there's no room to slip up, Reyna. There's no room for mistakes-"

"Jason," she interrupted. "I don't know what I expected from you. All men are the freaking same; none of you have any respect. You're stuck in a fifties-complex Jason. It's not my responsibility to be the neat freak here. You're insufferable!"

Jason paused, looking shocked. "Okay, well you're really one to talk," he snapped. "Remember my textbook? The important one, which I needed to pass my exams? You spilt coffee all down it!"

Reyna rolled her eyes and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "By accident," she replied.

"Yeah, but this is on purpose?" He exclaimed, gesturing to the coffee rings. "I may be insufferable, but you're just as bad – with actually important stuff."

"I am not nearly as bad as you!" She snapped, turning back to face him. "At least I make a fucking effort!"

"That's the problem, Reyna!" Jason yelled, his voice raising. "Your effort is too freaking much! You're standards are the highest fucking standards-"

Reyna picked up the glass as he spoke. "You want me to lower my standards?!" She demanded. "You want me to make a mess?!" She threw the glass at a nearby wall, watching it shatter on impact. "There's a fucking mess."

Jason blinked. "Well now I'm mad about that!" He exclaimed.

"Don't even start," Reyna growled, turning away from him to hide the fact that she regretted it.

Jason opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Reyna was glad for the excuse to leave the room. But their visitor has hardly said two words when Jason came running out to see them.

"Hey!" Piper Mclean exclaimed, with a bright smile on her face and a small suitcase at her feet. "I'm staying in town for a couple of days and Annabeth said you had a spare room! I wanted to surprise you!" She didn't seem at all surprised that Jason and Reyna were living together. They'd hardly spoken to Piper since they got together. All the demigods sort of went their own way. But Annabeth and Piper were still friends, so they kept in touch, and Piper must have heard.

Reyna just sighed. She loved Piper as much as the next person, but she didn't forget her history with Jason. "Perfect," she mused. "Just what we need right now. Excuse me, I'm going for a walk." She stepped around Piper and walked down the street, running a hand through her hair.

Piper watched her go before turning to Jason. "You two fight?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wait, wait, wait," Piper laughed, putting her glass of wine down on Annabeth's coffee table. "You guys staged a fight, just to humiliate this girl?" She shook her head between laughs, looking at Reyna and Annabeth, who were sat across from her.

"Not to humiliate her, per say…" Reyna mused, laughing as well. She'd forgotten how easily a girl's night could make you feel better about man troubles. "She tried so hard to hurt Annabeth, though. She was trying to split us up."

"We just wanted her to feel stupid for a minute," Annabeth huffed. "Besides, we're cool with her now. We hugged her at graduation, so…"

"So it's all okay?" Piper laughed. "She drugged you."

Annabeth just laughed at the memory. "Okay, enough about Camille," she rolled her eyes. "It's all in the past. College years, you know? I want to hear about Jason. What'd he do this time?"

Reyna shrugged. "He's a mess and I'm neurotic," Reyna replied, flicking a quick look at Piper.

"I had the same problem with him," Piper laughed. "I almost made him a presentation one, on how to keep tidy. I mean, I'm messy, but come on. You would have thought, as a Roman, he'd be better at neatness."

"He is, most of the time," Reyna said.

Annabeth coughed. "So where do you guys want to go out? As hot twenty-three year olds, I'm thinking…"

Not twenty minutes later, the three girls walked through the plastic curtains of night club. Flashing laser lights bounced off the dark walls around them. Fast electronic music was blaring from nearby speakers and colorful smoke trailed around their ankles. They'd quickly changed before going out, into something tighter. No necessarily revealing, but fun.

"I'm going to fail at getting us some drinks," Piper called out, at the top of her voice.

Annabeth barely heard her. "Pipes, you're super hot. You're going to succeed at getting us drinks."

"Maybe we should get some drinks?" Reyna called, completely deafened by the beat.

Annabeth just laughed as Piper sank slowly into the crowd. "Piper's on it," she laughed to Reyna, who nodded. The first predator came out of the smoke, right next to Annabeth and started grinding. All she had to do was hold up her hand and shake her head in disgust and he walked away, completely chill for a guy in nothing but a red speedo and glow sticks.

Reyna was having the same luck. Some guy came up to stroke away her hair, and left with a bruise on his arm from where Reyna shoved him into a wall.

Throughout the evening the girls experimented with different drinks. One just made Annabeth louder than usual. "WANNA SPLIT THE BILL?" She yelled in Reyna's ear, making the Roman jump out of her seat.

Another made Reyna get into some really weird dance moves, which pretty much consisted of her shaking her fists next to her neck, which entertained Piper and Annabeth enormously.

Another drink made Piper weirdly confident. "Okay, today's the day," she mused, slamming her elbow onto the bar. "Arm wrestle. You vs Me." The seven-foot-tall body builder behind the bar just raised an eyebrow before holding her hand. Needless to say, she was disappointed with the outcome.

One drink made Annabeth a truth-bombing bitch. "You're the only one who thinks you're funny," she said to Reyna, before turning to Piper and saying: "Your voice is so annoying and your hair is stupid."

Eventually they lost Annabeth to the crowd. Plus, a group of people who danced with her. "Should we tell her that those people are trying to make Annabeth orgy with them?" Piper asked, laughing as she fell into a beanbag with Reyna.

"Orgy with them?" Reyna laughed. "That's not how you do words."

Piper laughed. "Hypocrite."

Reyna sighed. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Piper shook her head. "I have a boyfriend," she told her. "And I don't even remember why."

Piper burst out laughing. "Jason is a good guy," she shrugged.

Reyna nodded. "On occasion. Do you still like him?"

Piper almost choked on her drink. "No!" She exclaimed. "Dude, I dated him when I was like, sixteen."

"I fought with Jason today," Reyna sighed. "I didn't want to, but I did. And then his first love showed up at our door." She shrugged vaguely.

Piper laughed. "I probably should have called," she decided. "My bad. My bad. But word of advice: one of the reasons my relationship with Jason failed, was because I was paranoid that you were going to take him from me. Don't make my mistakes, Mclean." She paused. "Your name isn't Mclean," she remembered. "Who's Mclean?"

Reyna scoffed. "You're Mclean, dumbass," she laughed.

"Oh yeah," Piper giggled. "I'm drunk. It's the drunking talking."

"Oh my god."

There was a long pause before Piper asked: "What were we talking about?"

"Me being slightly jealous of you because Jason was in love with you," Reyna replied, casually.

"Oh," Piper sighed. "I am pretty awesome. On another note: I think we're getting too old for these clubs. Anyway, back to Jason: dude, everyone's in love with me. Chill out." The was a pause as she thought. Then she said, matter-of-factly: "I didn't used to like you."

"I could tell," Reyna nodded.

Piper shrugged. "I guess when we got boys out of the way, we sort of figured out that we were cool people and could be friends," she decided. "Love 'yah Reyna." They she giggled. "You Reyna. Ureyna. Uranus. Omg."

Reyna was too busy blinking to care about what Piper said. "Could you hold my eyeballs still until the room stops spinning?" She asked.

[INSERT LINEAGE HERE]

The night was a bit different for Jason and Percy. Instead of wild crowds, alcohol and strange dancing, they opted for a quieter night, with just the pair of them. It was different, as it was usually the boy getting wild, and the girls staying calm, in their group. No, tonight Percy and Jason were going to have a chill night, with just the two of them.

Well, chill for them.

Which translated to not very chill at all.

They'd started the evening at their local bar, with a beer each and a game of pool. Not to strange.

They chose to walk home after their second beer. Just for good measure.

Things really heated up when they found a Thrift Shop.

They left almost an hour later, dancing along to a soundtrack they'd made inside. Percy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with the word 'Bootylicious' across his butt in pink sparkles; a faux fur coat, about the size of five men; a pair of clown shoes, and sunglasses that covered his entire face. Somehow his shirt had been donated inside. Jason was looking no better. He wore a pair of bright red, very loose pants, reaching up to his nipples with matching suspenders; a red bowler hat and cowboy boots. His shirt had been left behind too.

Their next stop was naturally the grocery store, as Annabeth had texted to remind them to buy milk. They ended up getting another six-pack of beer and drinking most of it while they wandered through the cold aisle. Jason sat in the cart as Percy pushed him around. He was the one with relationship troubles at the time, and it was almost like a rule.

They ended up getting kicked out, with three pizzas, a cake, half a thing of eggs (don't ask where the other half went) and a birthday card addressed to Grandma. And no milk.

"Dude you should fight with Reyna more," Percy laughed as they sat down on the curb, looking around the dark night. "Tonight was funny."

Jason had his fingers in the icing of the cake and was happily indulging himself before he looked angrily at Percy. "Oh thank you. I hope you encounter many misfortunes in your relationship as well!"

"Encounter many misfortunes?" Percy laughed, reaching up to stroke Jason's cheek. "Dude." He winked at Jason, but looked away in disgust as Jason dug his whole fist in the cake. "Gross."

"I'm hormonal!" Jason exclaimed as he ate, making Percy laugh.

"You're a disgusting animal," Percy corrected. "Which is what I love about you. You're in touch with your primal self."

"Will you touch my primal self?" Jason asked, batting his eyelashes.

Percy paused. "As long as you don't tell Annabeth."

"As long as you don't tell Reyna," Jason contradicted.

"Reyna? Or Piper?"

Jason raised his hand quickly and Percy covered his face, laughing, but Jason was just pointing at him, his eyes wild. "I will spank you're face," he threatened.

"I will…" Percy trailed off, lost for words as Jason's insult actually hit him, "be very sad about that." There was a pause as Jason turned back to his cake. "You okay?" Percy asked. "Fighting with girls can be shit. Especially Reyna. She is very scary."

Jason shrugged. "I've never been scared of her," he replied. "For her, yes. Of her? Not really. I mean, she smashed a plate tonight, but that was just a power move. Pretty inconvenient timing for Piper to show up though."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, it sucks."

There was another pause. "We should probably find Annabeth some milk," Jason mused.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Neither Jason or Reyna were very talkative when they got home. Neither of them argued still, they just collapsed into bed. The next morning, Jason was nursing a hangover and practically crawled downstairs. Reyna was already up with a cup of coffee in her hands, huge sunglasses blocking out the light. But other than that, she looked pristine.

"Morning," he greeted.

She looked up at him, and he wondered if she was going to ignore him, or answer snappily, but she just handed him a cup of coffee. To his surprise. "Sorry about yesterday," she whispered, before holding herself in a more confident stance. He knew she was terrified of being vulnerable. "I was mad about a few things. The mess being only one of them. And I took it all out on you."

"No, I'm sorry," he said, excepting the coffee and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're right I leave my shit everywhere and you make an effort to keep this place nice. And I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, this time coldly. She looked away.

"Reyna," he tried, but she ignored him. " _Reyna_!" This time she looked up with a sigh. "I'm going to sort myself out, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"And if things get too clean, we could always go out and smash more plates," he suggested, light-heartedly trying to ease the tension.

She just laughed slightly. "I'm sorry for that, but don't forget this," she pleaded.

Jason nodded and got a dustpan and brush, to sweep the glass plate off the floor. He wanted to end that fight on a positive note. "Now do you want to binge watch _Pretty Little Liars_ on Netflix?" He hated that show, but Reyna loved it.

She paused before moving to the couch to curl up with him and the remote control.

* * *

 **AN: I HAVE SO MANY FUTURE PLANS! Perhaps a group holiday next...?**

 **As always, leave reviews to let me know what you think, and prompts are always excepted! Love you guys!**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously.**


	7. Puerto Rico

**This has been in the works for a while now, but I never got the chance to finish it until right now.**

 **Victoria - I already have a few ideas bouncing around in my head to write the one-shot you requested. But what do you mean by 'very VERY sick'? I know there's already a one-shot out there about Reyna being sick and Jason taking care of her, so I want to write one that's not too similar. So I'd do something different than the common cold. But how VERY sick do you mean?**

 **Reminder that not all these drabbles are going to be in chronological order. This drabble, for example, is set a little later. There will be drabbles I will write in the future that are set BEFORE this drabble. Just telling you now. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Puerto Rico**

 **Pairing: Jason and Reyna, Percy and Annabeth**

 **Set two years after It's Called College**

"You know… I would have loved to grow up here."

Annabeth sprawled out over the deck chair, stretching her long legs smiling slightly at the sun. Their hotel pool was slept into different sections, dependent on deepness. That patio in front of one of the shallower sections, was shaped into a semi-circle and decorated around the edges by blue and white deck chairs. Up some stairs behind them were some comfier looking loveseats and ottomans in green, but they were occupied by other guests. Palm trees were scattered around the pool, leading towards the grass doors of the hotel.

"It wasn't always this sunny," Reyna replied. She sat on the edge of the patio, waving her feet in the water and leaning back. "It rained a lot. Storms."

"Have you been back since…"

Annabeth didn't finish the question, but Reyna knew what she wanted to say. Since she killed her own Dad. She just answered with a shake of her head. "But I missed it," she answered. "I always wanted to come back. Just never had the opportunity."

Part of Annabeth felt like comforting her friend, but then she remembered that Reyna didn't need it. "I want the wedding here," Percy chimed in, coming up from underneath the water. "This country is dope."

"This country _is_ dope," Reyna approved.

"I thought we were having the wedding in that little chapel in Frisco?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. She loved that chapel and she wasn't going to give it up. "You love that chapel!" She insisted. That was code for: _I love that chapel, so you love that chapel, because I'm the bride!_

"I want to get married in that park in Brooklyn as well," Percy shrugged. "I want to get married multiple times because there are multiple beautiful places in this world."

"And we can experience all of those places together, without getting married in all of them," Annabeth compromised. "Anyway. Where's Jason?"

"Sleeping," Reyna answered.

"It's one in the afternoon," Percy reminded her. "And its Jason."

Reyna shrugged. "He says he gets up too early at home, and now he's on vacation, all he wants to do is sleep." She turned her phone to show Percy and Annabeth a snapchat of Jason in bed with three heart emojis for a caption.

"Call him," Percy requested. "He's in trouble."

Reyna paused before calling him, and Annabeth laughed slightly, sitting up to listen and pushing her sunglasses back up on her head. Reyna held the phone to her ear and Percy and Annabeth listened.

"Hey sweetie," Reyna said after a moment of ringing. "Come downstairs to the pools…Because I want to spend time with you," Reyna said, rolling her eyes. "Okay, well we'll buy you one… Jason, if we buy you trunks, will you join us? …Yes, they can be blue," Reyna laughed. Percy sniggered and pointed down to his own trunks. "If you don't mind matching Percy… Yes, I'm sure Percy loves you," Reyna said. "We want to go do some water sports. Like windsurfing… Yes, you can drive the boat." Reyna rolled her eyes and Percy laughed at Jason's request. "No, I'm sure Poseidon's not mad at you… Okay. Okay, bye."

She hung up and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "We need to buy him a swim suit and then he'll join us."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Water Sports turned out to be a lot of fun. They did three activities; canoeing, surfing and windsurfing. None of them were really a fair game.

Jason wouldn't even go into the ocean at first, having the same problems Percy did while flying. But eventually, Percy took him by the hand and lead him into the water as the girls laughed. Because Jason wanted to stay by Percy, they often did boys vs girls.

Reyna and Annabeth weren't bad as a team. They were both athletic and managed to keep the girl power existence. Jason was terrible. The ocean simply hated him, so Percy had to work for the both of them to keep their canoe going… even if it started sinking on Jason's side.

Percy was crying with laughter as Jason started freaking out, yelling all kinds of curse words to Poseidon.

Windsurfing was a different matter. They decided to race, and Jason went back to land, deciding to watch. Percy went against the girls, and naturally, he was excellent at it, speeding through the waves and laughing at them. Meanwhile, the girls couldn't stand up straight on the board without falling into the ocean and tipping the kite and board over them.

Eventually, Annabeth managed to stand up on it but nothing happened. "How in Olympus do we get this damn thing to move?!" She exclaimed. In a desperate attempt to match Percy, Reyna ended up pushing the board as she swam. Cheating? Yes. Successful? No.

After Percy thoroughly kicked their asses, they went back to the beach, peeling off the wet suits and going for ice cream with Jason.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The couples split up when evening fell over Puerto Rico, promising to meet up for dinner together later. It was the glorious time of day when lights added to the beauty of the scene, without being a necessity.

Percy and Annabeth floated in the now abandoned pool, one of the extremely deep ones, that was set higher than the other pools, separated by a simple glass panel. Percy floated in the water, with Annabeth's legs around his waist. Their arms were hung loosely around each other, and they foreheads rested against one another. They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"I can't wait to be married to you," he told her simply, admiring the view of the engagement ring on her finger and leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Percy Chase," she mused, laughing as he shook his head. "Maybe we should make a new last name, instead of taking each other's."

"Awesome," Percy suggested. "Percy and Annabeth Awesome."

She laughed before shaking her head in horror. "No! Why are you trying to hurt me?"

Percy just replied by kissing her jaw, her cheek, her nose and her forehead, making her face scrunch up in mock disgust. "I'd never hurt you, wise girl," he answered.

While they discussed wedding issues, Reyna found Jason on one of the hammocks by a pool far away from the other couple. He was still wearing his trunks, and Reyna had thrown a crochet kimono over her bikini. She lay down on the bikini and curled up next to him. Her dark wavy hair was let loose and sprawled across his bare chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and played with her curls.

"Remember when we thought you were getting married?" Jason asked, thinking back. Now it seemed silly. They'd found Reyna in a white summery dress at a wedding, looking close with some guy. Turned out the real bride – Reyna's sister – was wearing gold, and the man everyone assumed to be the groom was very gay. "I was terrified I lost you."

"Oh, you're stuck with me," Reyna replied, smirking at the thought. "You're not losing me any time soon." There was a pause before Reyna said, "Will you be my date to Annabeth and Percy's wedding?"

He smiled. "You didn't hear? I was thinking about asking that red-headed girl Annabeth works with-OW!" He was interrupted by Reyna pinching him, and he laughed. "I'm kidding. Of course I'm going with you. I'd choose you for anything."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The hotel they stayed at had several different bars and cafes, dining rooms and buffets. Not to mention the tremendous number of nearby restaurants. Every night they stayed there, the group dined somewhere new, trying new foods and dress codes, finding something new to talk about every time.

On the last night, they went to the fanciest restaurant the hotel had to offer, and sat around a circular table with a thick white table cloth and comfortable, high-back golden chairs with no armrests. Percy and Jason wore simple three-piece suits and the girls found the excuse to feel special in heels and cocktail dresses.

Reyna wore a light yellow dress with a slightly flared short skirt and a high neckline with tank-top sleeves. She wore matching heels and a small amount of silver jewelry with her hair in the usual braid. Annabeth wore a white dress with a layered skirt – the top layer flaring out, while the bottom layer stuck tightly to her thighs. It would have been strapless if not for the lace neckline. She paired it with red shoes and jewelry, letting her hair fall free.

They ordered non-alcoholic pink champagne and started discussing appetizers for the upcoming wedding. They sipped the drinks and started making jokes at the snobbish couples eating around them. They started complaining about heels hurting their feet and what kind of suit Percy should where to the wedding.

"We've already started planning the bachelor and bachelorette parties," Jason told them with a grin.

"Oh no," Percy said. He and Annabeth exchanged a look. "Are we really going to do that?"

Reyna was the one who rolled her eyes first. "All couples who get married love each other, and they all have bachelor parties," she said. "And yes, they all have strippers."

Annabeth paused. "Is Thalia coming?" She asked. "Because she was like a sister to me for a very long time, but she is technically underage. And she's sworn off men for all eternity. So has Rachel for that matter. Oh, and Hazel's underage too."

"Hazel's nineteen," Reyna said.

Percy almost spat out his drink and Annabeth and Jason's faces fell in shock. "What?!" Percy exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"Do the maths," Reyna said. "She had to grow up sometime."

"But she was so small," Annabeth said.

"She's still small, and she can't drink." Reyna shrugged. "But she's an adult, you know? Well she's still a forties girl, through and through, so the strippers might freak her out. I guess we'll just have to have dinner as a group and them drop Thalia, Rachel and Hazel off at a hotel while we continue with the night. But you, Piper and I are going to have a great time."

"Oh Gods," Annabeth said, blushing as her face fell in her hands.

"Well I guess Hazel could come, but not drink," Reyna continued, thoughtfully. "Then we'll have a designated driver."

Percy just turned to Jason and pointed at him. "Make sure at least one of the strippers are blonde," he requested.

"They're all blonde," Jason replied, scoffing.

"And you need to get some boy ones for Nico and Will," Percy added.

Rolling his eyes, Jason said, "Bro, it's all taken care of, don't worry."

They moved the conversation from the idea of bachelor and bachelorette parties, and ordered their food. They all tried to be adventurous and try something they'd never tried before. It didn't turn out well, and they decided that asparagus soup and alpaca curry were not good ideas.

But overall, they went back to their suite very happy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Their suite had been amazing. Dim lamps and thick carpets. Two bedrooms, each with a big television, computer, silk couches and little coffee tables. They didn't have a mini bar, but they had a mini fridge in the little kitchenette that stood between the two bedrooms. Each room had a king-sized bed with thick white sheets and magnificent headboards. They had beautiful views of the beach and spacious closets.

Between the two rooms, opposite the kitchen, was a little bathroom that the four of them had to share. It was used by Percy and Jason. Used by Reyna and Annabeth to do their hair and makeup when they went somewhere fancy.

When they rushed about to pack everything up before their flight home, one of the cleaning staff ladies came in to tidy up after them. She went into that little bathroom that was shared by the two girls. She emptied the little bin that the two girls had shared into a big black bag. She didn't notice the little pregnancy test, buried under everything else that showed a little blue line that meant 'positive'.

* * *

 **AN: SURPRISE! Guess which one it is.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think, and feel free to leave a request. Love you forever.**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously. -Izzy**


	8. Emeraude

**I know, right? Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll my friends. Like, I might not stop here. I have a whole list of ideas.**

 **Also, I had people ask me if Emeraude from It's Called College would make an appearance. So here she is. I might add her in a few more chapters later, idk yet.**

 **This chapter is set about three months before last chapter. Anyway, since most of my chapters are centred around Jeyna, so I wanted to do one that's entirely Percabeth. Some Reynabeth friendship and some jealousy included. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Emeraude**

 **Pairing: Percy and Annabeth**

 **Set 1.75 years after It's Called College**

Annabeth had never been very jealous. Well… except when Rachel had a crush on Percy. And when she found out about Calypso. And when she thought he cheated on her. But anyone would be reasonably furious in that situation.

What she meant to say was that she'd never been jealous of _Emeraude_.

Now, Emeraude was a long story. A very, very long story.

Percy had been blackmailed with Annabeth's safety into pretending to have cheated on her with her arch enemy. She'd been horrified and distraught. She'd found comfort in a holiday with Reyna – to Paris, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. Percy had gone off the radar completely, after Annabeth told him never to speak to her again.

He'd eft New Rome and gotten drunk to try and forget his problems, like all college kids did. He'd stumbled into an alleyway, where he'd come across two men who'd searched him for money. Feeling numb, he didn't really care. But when they pulled out the engagement ring he'd planned on giving Annabeth, he started fighting. And he was a good fighter. The men ended up lodging a bullet in his torso, and left him there to die.

But he was still a good fighter. He made his way to the nearest body of water and let Poseidon carry him to someone who could help him.

That someone was Emeraude. She was a woman who lived in Spain, who healed Percy and let him live with her for a couple months. Annabeth had only ever seen one picture of her, but she was beautiful. Olive skin, and big brown eyes. Red lips and thick, long black hair. She had the kind of slim, curvy body most women would kill for, and a smile that could brighten up the room considerably.

Annabeth hadn't been jealous of her, because she saved Percy's life, and Percy still turned her down because he was in love with Annabeth. Emeraude had been okay with him. She understood him. Annabeth wasn't jealous of her. She owed her.

One week, that changed. Annabeth and Percy were strolling down the streets of Chicago as they held a market place. They looked at different colorful stalls and held hands, laughing with each other. That happiness faded only slightly when Percy exclaimed, "Emeraude!"

Annabeth followed his line of gaze to the woman, standing at a cupcake stall and paying for a strawberry thing. Annabeth had never seen her in person before. She acted as though she didn't know she was beautiful, but she didn't care to find out. She laughed and smiled with everyone she spoke to and dressed brightly, in a sunhat and a spring dress.

"Percy!" She grinned, walking over to fling her arms around him. He returned the hug with a matching smile. Then she turned to his girlfriend and looked impressed. "You must be Annabelle, right? No! Annabeth?"

Annabeth was almost mad she got her name wrong, but Percy had only told Emeraude about her once, over three years ago, so she couldn't be mad. "Yeah," Annabeth said, keeping her voice as cheery as Emeraude did.

"It's nice to meet you!" Emeraude leaned in for a hug which Annabeth returned, trying to ignore how soft this girl's skin was.

"Yeah, you too," she said.

Emeraude turned back to Percy and sighed. "How are you. How's the bullet wound?"

"It's only a faint scar now," he said, lifting his shirt up to show her. Annabeth wished he wouldn't. "Thank you, again. For everything."

"I just did what anyone would do when a man turns up in your back garden bleeding to death," Emeraude shrugged.

"What are you doing in Chicago?" Percy asked her.

"Oh, I'm backpacking across America with some friends," Emeraude replied, making sure to keep her eyes flickering between Annabeth and Percy, addressing them both. Annabeth knew she was trying to be kind, but she couldn't help the nagging voice at the back of her head reminding her that she was doing everything perfectly. She was easy to like. Not so easy to like around your boyfriend. "I'm only in this city for a couple weeks to work. Keep the money up, you know?"

After a minute or two, Emeraude gave them a small wave before leaving them. "She's so nice," Annabeth said, honestly.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Percy nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next couple weeks were not so awesome.

It started the day after they ran into Emeraude. Percy got up early and went to leave their apartment almost straight away. "Wait, where are going?" Annabeth asked. He hadn't even had something to eat.

"Oh, I'm have breakfast with Emeraude, to catch up," he explained. "I'll be back soon." He left without another word or a kiss or anything.

The later, she dropped him home from work. They were laughing in his car, listening to music and singing along. He hugged her before he got out of the car. That was more than he gave her that morning.

That became a routinely thing. Percy worked at the nearest elementary school, and every day Emeraude would drop him home.

Annabeth knew Percy would never be unfaithful. She knew him and she trusted him. But Emeraude had fallen for him once, so she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to fall for him again. Would she make a move?

She shook her head and sighed to herself. She was overthinking all of this. Emeraude was a great, kind person. Her and Percy were just friends. Besides, every evening she got Percy for dinner and movie nights, and that was enough.

Then things got worse. One night he invited Emeraude around for dinner. She kept calling him Liam as though it was an inside joke. That had been the name he went by when he first met her.

Then one night, when Percy and Annabeth sat down to watch a movie she bought on pay-per-view, he said he'd gone to the cinema to watch it with Emeraude already.

"I mean, I'm not being irrational, am I?" Annabeth asked one day, pouring two glasses of wine out for herself and Reyna as they sat in her living room. "He's spending so much time with her. I don't get it. Don't they run out of things to talk about?"

"It's not irrational," Reyna assured her. "It's kind of bitchy."

"I'm fine with boy/girl friendships, trust me," Annabeth continued. "Jason, Leo, Frank. I'm friends with all of them, and more. And I'm fine with him being friends with you, and Piper, Hazel. Even Rachel and Calypso, and he once liked them. But if it's a girl who used to crush on him and he's spending this much time with her… I mean, it's not ideal."

"Exactly," Reyna said, nodding.

Annabeth just sighed, sipping her wine. "Be honest. Am I being a bitch?"

Reyna paused before shaking her head. "No. I mean, I'm good with Jason and Piper being friends, for example. But like, if they spent all day together, go to the movies together… then I'd be annoyed too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nothing actually kicked off until the last night of Emeraude's stay in Chicago. Annabeth and Percy had been planning a big romantic night out, to a fancy restaurant with fancy champagne and food. Annabeth had already gotten dressed up in a navy blue and black dress that fell to her knees, and she'd pinned her curly hair up into an elaborate bun that framed her face with tendrils of hair. Her eyes were bright and she'd even slipped into a pair of heels.

Percy was out with Jason, but he was supposed to be out any minute to leave. She ended up calling him.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked, pacing their living room.

"Hm?"

"We're supposed to leave, like… now? We have reservations." With the phone pressed to her ear, she started making sure she had everything she needed in her bag.

"Wait, was that tonight?" Percy asked. "I thought that was next Saturday?"

Annabeth paused, looking up and clenching her fists. "Are you serious?" She asked. "You're not serious. Percy, tell me you're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not kidding," he said. "Aw crap. I just promised to spend the evening with Em. She's got something serious to talk about. And we're kind of sightseeing." _Em_.

Annabeth felt her face fall. "Oh that's fine," she said, through gritted teeth. "You spend the night with Em and her serious talk. I mean what sights are you even seeing?"

"Oh, we're going to the top of the City New building that Reyna works at," Percy replied. "Beautiful place. You can see the whole city all lit up. Em leaves tomorrow, so I thought she should leave with such a nice view."

Annabeth felt her fist squeeze the phone in her hand. "How kind of you."

"You not mad, are you?" Percy asked. Gods, he could be so stupid sometimes. "I mean; we can always reschedule dinner. Em's only in town for one more night, and she said her talk is urgent."

"No, I'm not mad," she lied. "Have a fun evening." She hung up the phone and instantly dialed another number. She told Reyna everything. How Emeraude wanted to have a serious talk with Percy on top of a beautiful rooftop. "Am I being irrational now?"

"No!" Reyna exclaimed. "I've been to that rooftop a thousand times. It's the most romantic place in the city."

"So what do I do?" Annabeth asked.

"We go and kick some ass, that's what," Reyna said.

She arrived five minutes later and her and Annabeth hailed the next cab. "He's not cheating on me," Annabeth said, determinedly. "He can't be. He'd the nicest guy I know, if I turned him into a cheater then-"

"You didn't," Reyna said. "And he's not cheating. But she's probably being a bitch and trying to get him to. I mean, where does she get the nerve? You're so much prettier than her."

"I love you," Annabeth admitted.

"I know," Reyna replied.

The cab driver just smiled. "Going to kick a boyfriend's ass?" He laughed.

"Well I didn't put these heels on for nothing," Annabeth replied, managing a cruel smirk. She looked over to Reyna, who was just wearing jeans and a leather jacket, her long dark hair free of any braid or ponytail. Instantly Annabeth felt silly in her dress and heels. Humiliated even. She'd been stood up. By Percy of all people. By a girl who saved his life and tried to kiss him.

And now she was angry.

The cab pulled up outside the tall building. Reyna had the keys to the front door, after working there for over a year, and Annabeth vaguely wondered how Percy even got in. The two girls ran over to the elevator and went up in silence. "I can't believe this is happening," Annabeth whispered, more to herself than to Reyna.

Her breathing was heavy, and scared. They made it to the top floor and Reyna lead her up some stairs to the door that lead to the roof. And Annabeth felt a lump in her throat, instantly afraid of what she'd see if she opened that door.

Roses. And candles.

Behind the big, heavy, metal door was roses and candles. The whole rooftop was covered with little flames that smelled like vanilla and jasmine, and rose petals covered the floor. Reyna was right. With the lights of the city, at this time of night the setting was almost too romantic. And no girl set all this up to woo a boy.

This was done by Percy. Percy put all this out for Emeraude.

"It's all romantic," Annabeth said, in disbelief. "Reyna, it's romantic. Percy's cheating on me."

She turned to look at her friend, but Reyna was just smiling. She handed Annabeth a piece of card and kissed her cheek before closing the door, leaving Annabeth out on the roof.

"Reyna, wait!" Annabeth exclaimed in confusion.

She turned the piece of card over to read the cursive written on the back.

 _Wise Girl. I know you're worried. But look down._

Annabeth paused before doing so, finding another piece of card on the floor. She picked that one up and read.

 _I'm sorry I've been spending so much time with Emeraude. The thing is: She's the daughter of Aphrodite. And I needed some love advice…_

She looked around for another card and walked forward to pick on up. She started to notice the trail.

 _You see, I've been thinking for months about how to do this. Everything was so cliché or predictable. Or boring._

Annabeth moved forward to pick up the next piece of card.

 _It's been so hard these last two weeks, to spend so much time with you, and not ruin the plan. To sit next to you and stay silent. To wait._

The next piece of card was on a little table a few feet away.

 _I'm sorry I've been distant, but the distance has lead up to this moment. To this question._

Annabeth found the last piece of card on the floor at the end of the trail of roses.

 _Will you marry me?_

She read it and her face fell. She could feel tears in her eyes, and she couldn't believe she'd been so silly. So scared of losing him. She felt like all her insides had just been shaken up and she couldn't breathe. And suddenly, she felt so guilty.

Percy came around of the piles of roses, with that crooked smile on his face. He was wearing a tuxedo and had combed his hair for this and everything. "I wanted you to be surprised," he started. "There was no way this could be unpredictable unless you expected something else."

"You scared me," Annabeth admitted, almost breathlessly. "I've just spent the last few weeks being irrational, and scared. I panicked and I was jealous. Percy why would you scare me like that?"

He kept that smile on. "Because that's what relationships are," he replied. "It's feeling scared and panicking. It's feeling irrational and feeling jealous. I feel that way every moment that I'm apart from you. But then I actually see you. And all that goes away because all I feel then is love. And I can breathe again."

She paused before wiping a tear from her cheek. "You freaked the hell out of me."

"I won't lie to you," he promised, "about the big stuff. But if it's in favor of a totally awesome surprise…" He moved closer to her and pulled the engagement ring from the necklace she always wore. He got down on one knee and Annabeth took a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase. Will you be irrational, scared, panicky, jealous and in love for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

She barely paused before nodding. "Yes," she whispered. Breathily, and just once. She didn't squeal or repeat the word. She'd just been driven crazy. And like Percy said, now they were together and she could breathe again. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. They wrapped their arms around one another and kept kissing.

"I changed the time of our reservation," he added. "We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so two notes:**

 **1) If a girl who used to have a big crush on your boyfriend started spending more time with him than you, and needed to have a serious talk on top of a romantic rooftop, any girl would be jealous and crazy. I would. You probably would. Not just Annabeth.**

 **2) I wanted Percabeth's proposal to be INTERESTING. I wanted it to surprise you guys and I didn't want it to be boring. I was hoping that I surprised some of you, or worried some of you. Since Annabeth had the ring, and knew Percy was going to propose at some point, it had to be surprising.**

 **The way I think about it, Percy wasn't intending to make Annabeth jealous, but when he realised she was, he decided to use that to his advantage.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously. -Izzy**


	9. The Opportunity of a Lifetime

**What? Three updates in one day? What's gotten into me?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, love you!-Izzy**

* * *

 **The Opportunity of a Lifetime**

 **Pairing: Reyna and Annabeth, background Percabeth and Jeyna**

 **Set two years after It's Called College**

They hadn't been home from Puerto Rico for two weeks before they were craving the fancy restaurants and grumbling about being stuck in their regular, boring café/bar. Annabeth sat there with Percy and Jason, as Annabeth lead them into a discussion on wedding cakes.

The boys were moving onto their second beer, while Annabeth fiddled with a bottle of water.

Reyna walked hurriedly into the building, still wearing her skirt suit from her meeting, and slid into the booth, kissing Jason on the cheek.

"Rey," Annabeth said. "Did you like the Victoria Sponge Cake with the strawberry or raspberry jam?"

"Oh, strawberry for sure," Reyna replied. Not because she cared which was better, but because Annabeth said it first, so she probably liked it more. The two girls had been spending almost every day with each other. Annabeth could often work from home, and Reyna only really worked in the morning, unless she had a meeting, so they'd gone cake testing, and meal planning. That was when Annabeth couldn't do it with Percy or needed a woman's opinion.

"You're the best," Annabeth determined.

"You spoke too soon," Reyna told her. "So get prepared to say it again."

"What?"

Reyna took a deep breath, grinning and biting her bottom lip. "The meeting I just came from. The show's being taken to New York. Branching out, you know? They bought this huge plot of land and they're looking for architects to build something big, and memorable."

Percy's face fell. Obviously he knew where Reyna was taking this. Annabeth and Jason still looked confused, though.

"Now, they picked their architecture firm thingy last month, and they were telling us a little bit about their hopes for the building," Reyna continued. "I told them I knew someone who could design exactly what we're looking for. After I spent an hour convincing them to give this person a chance, they agreed. They want you to give a presentation of your ideas by the end of next month."

Then Annabeth's face fell. "Wait, what?"

"You're in the running," Reyna said, grinning, "to build a skyscraper in New York. The youngest female architect to build a skyscraper in New York."

Then Percy chimed in. "You always said you wanted to build something to last a thousand years…"

"Are you kidding me?" Annabeth asked, still in shock. "Is this a prank? Am I on camera?"

Reyna just shook her head. "Now say I'm the best again."

"Reyna you're the best!" Annabeth exclaimed. The stood up, around the booth to hug each other and Annabeth's smile was so wide it was almost inconceivable. "Can you three handle the wedding preparations for a couple weeks while I work on designing a building?"

"Of course," the three of them said in unison.

"When I say the three of you, I mean can you two behave and listen to Reyna?" Annabeth added.

"Of course," Jason and Percy said in unison.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jason had thought wedding planning would be the three of them sat around writing invitations and getting fitted for suits. He'd only agreed to help because Annabeth had asked, and, as the bride, you did what she said.

He didn't realize it could be so fun.

They were at the point of picking the band, so him, Reyna and Percy spent the next few nights at different gigs and concerts.

Jason and Percy would get drunk on the dance floor but Reyna usually sat at a table, refusing to drink anything but a bottle of water, making a list of important pros and cons of each band that made it into the top five. She'd present those top five to Annabeth, who'd would take a little time away to watch each band before making a decision.

"Reyna," Percy called out over the noise at one concert. "Put on the list: Able to get down and dirty to this band!" He wiggled back onto the dance floor where he and Jason were dancing. Or bobbing up and down on the balls of the feet, which was good enough.

Reyna paused before adding to the cons list, _Makes the boys weird…?_

"Guys, come on, we got to go," she told them at one point, dragging them off the dance floor.

"Why? We have all night," Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, all night to listen to three more bands," she replied. "Come on!"

Jason and Percy just exchanged a look. "Awesome!"

The next place they went to was a rock concert, where everyone wore ripped clothes and colorful hair. Reyna had worn a blue dress and leather jacket, appropriate for all gigs and concerts. She looked amazing, as always. But he was beginning to get made when the third guy checked out her legs like they were sizing up a piece of meat. The crowd passed around brushes covered with neon paint and glitter and all of them were barely visible in the dark if not for the pink stripes across their faces or the blue pokadots on their arms.

Reyna immediately started taking notes on the band.

"Reyna, dance with me," Jason requested.

"Can't," she replied, finding the nearest seat. "Maid of honor. Got to take notes."

"It's not a good band unless they make you want to dance!" Jason exclaimed, disappearing in the crowd with Percy.

There was a long pause as Reyna thought. He had a point. Plus, she'd noticed the girls checking him out through that tight t-shirt of his, and thought about how good it would feel to dance with him, to rub it in those girls' face that Reyna was the one who got to go home with him.

Eventually she got out of her seat and took one of the green paintbrushes from some girl with dreadlocks and went to find Jason, holding the paintbrush between her teeth. She grinned with she found him and he looked doubtful. "Aren't you supposed to be taking notes?"

She sighed and took the brush out of her mouth. "Do you want to take about the acoustics of the band, or do you want to paint my body?"

"I want to paint your body," he replied, without hesitated.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next month, Annabeth met with the board of directors of the New Station Reyna worked at. Her finalized sketch of the building was beautifully drawn, prominent amongst the other skyscrapers of New York.

Because she was a young blonde woman, Annabeth had to really overcompensate when selling her building. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a French twist, as if trying to take notice away from its color and she wore a fitted pant suit. She didn't waver in her speech. She didn't stutter once. One slip could ruin her chances.

She gave a clear, and confident presentation about the beautiful and powerful looking building. "Thank you for listening," she said, afterwards.

All the straight white men in the room clapped as she walked out, confidently. She went straight to Reyna's office, which she only ever used for writing pieces of journalism instead of reading them, which was rare.

When they were alone, Annabeth allowed all the panic out, beginning to freak out, slightly. "I think it went well but I don't know!"

"Annabeth you rehearsed that speech a thousand times," Reyna reassured her. "You nailed it. And your building is way better than your rival's."

Annabeth grinned at the thought.

Not a week later before the board came to a decision. And it was a good one.

Annabeth would officially be the youngest female architect – hell, the youngest architect ever – to build a skyscraper in New York. She had the talent and the experience. Re-designing Olympus hadn't been for nothing. She would build something that lasted for centuries. In the mortal world this time.

They ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Reyna just drank some water, claiming to be the designated driver. Annabeth was distracted by too many details to even think about drinking, so really, the champagne was just for the boys.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next week Reyna and Annabeth went dress shopping. They just needed to confirm Annabeth's measurements and start looking at things for the maid of honor.

Reyna stood on a little podium, watching as Annabeth gushed to all the retail workers about her big job opportunity. She smiled at how happy her best friend was.

"You must be glad for her," said the woman who was adjusting the silk straps of the long blue gown. "A great achievement and a wedding coming up. You must be busy playing the role of supportive best friend as she starts getting stressed.

Reyna laughed slightly. "Well I'm happy for her, I'll say that."

"Maybe the groom will have to be there for her," the woman said. "Since you'll be busy with your own story."

Reyna creased her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

Now the woman just looked concerned. "Doesn't your friend know?" She asked with worry.

"Know what?" Reyna's eyes narrowed as she adjusted the dress around her feet.

"Why, how far along you are!" The woman beamed, happily. "I would say you're about six weeks in." Reyna's face fell completely in shock and fear. Oh no. She knew. She was about to ask how when the woman explained. "I took your measurements, remember?"

Reyna paused, focusing on making sure her breath wasn't shaky and uneven. "Well you must be terrible at math, because I _am not_ pregnant!"

The woman actually laughed, and Reyna briefly contemplated killing her. "Lie all you want," she said. "By the time the wedding day arrives, your body will be telling the whole world of the news!"

* * *

 **AN: I was really conflicted on who I should make pregnant, and since I'd given Annabeth two major storylines lately, I figured it was time to give Reyna something.**

 **Just because I've got plotlines going doesn't mean I don't still take requests. I've got one request to write up at the moment, which I'll start rn.**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously. -Izzy**


	10. Damn Quack

**Prompt:** _Could you plese do a sickfic of some sort where Reyna gets very VERY sick and Jason takes care of her?_

 **Theres a Wallace and Gromit reference here. I only realised after I wrote it that it's a British set of movies. So after some googling, I learned that some Americans watch it, but not many? Basically it's an animation of a man with his dog and they eat crackers with cheese before fighting monsters? That's about it.**

 **Oh! A 'Quack' is a term used for doctors when people thought they were crazy. -Izzy**

* * *

 **Death Bed**

 **Pairing: Jason and Reyna**

 **Set eight months after It's Called College**

Jason wasn't entirely sure what exactly woke him up. If Reyna had left their shared bed for a prolonged period of time throughout the night, her side would grow cold and empty, and lost sensation of her presence would wake him. Maybe it was that.

Or maybe it was the sound of violent retching from down the hall.

Jason jumped out of bed and fumbled around for his glasses before jogging down the hall and knocking on the closed bathroom door. Their bedroom door had been left flung open, as if Reyna had run out of the room in a hurry. The bathroom door, however, she'd managed to lock. Very inconveniently.

"Reyna, let me in," he demanded.

There was a pause as he heard her choke. "Go away."

He rolled his eyes. "Reyna, I've seen you puke before," he told her. "I mean, we were kids then, but it still happened. I've known you for so long that trying to reserve your dignity with me is pointless."

"Thanks," Reyna grumbled. Her voice was croaky and dry, as if heaving had caused a sore throat. A bad one. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm also qualified to take care of you," Jason exclaimed, thinking back to his medical training and his knowledge of Reyna, and already formulating a plan to make her feel better. He was about to say that, when he heard her vomit again, and he decided to stop being nice about it. "Reyna I will knock this door down."

"Calling your bluff," Reyna declared.

Jason paused. He considered knocking the door down, but the noise could hurt whatever headache was coming with Reyna's situation. Perhaps he should just break the lock off? In the end he found a dagger and started picking the lock. Reyna was always better at it than he was, but after five minutes, he managed to get the door open.

And he understood why Reyna wanted to keep him out.

It wasn't a matter of her dignity. When you'd been in a relationship for so long, and friends for even longer, dignity didn't really matter anymore. But she was curled up on the tile floor in nothing but a pair of pajama shorts and tank top. Her hair was pinned up and she was still sweating, as if she was boiling hot. It was the middle of winter and she was on a cold tile floor. She shouldn't be hot. She was paler than he ever saw her, and there were bags under her eyes. He didn't know how long she'd been throwing up, but she looked monumentally skinnier than she had when they'd gone to bed that evening and that instantly terrified him. She also looked weaker than she had in a long time.

No, it wasn't about dignity.

It was about pride.

She could be gross all she wanted, but the second she was weak…

She pulled herself up off the floor and flushed the toilet, leaning on the sink and rinsing out her mouth. Jason walked forward to feel her forehead. She was freezing cold, which would explain why she felt so hot.

Maybe she had the flu?

Or the plague.

"What bought this on?" Jason asked, trying to remember how he was supposed to deal with patients. Damn. Reyna was lucky she had a boyfriend who was in medical school.

"I think someone poisoned me," she grumbled. "I'm being assassinated. I'm not even praetor anymore – this isn't fair."

Jason just rolled his eyes and tried to think of the day before. They'd ordered takeout from a new Chinese place. Likely suspect: Food poisoning. A list of remedies started playing in his head as he leads Reyna back to bed, forcing her under the duvet and insisting that she needed to warm up.

"But I'm so hot," she argued, pushing the covers off her. "I need to cool down."

"Yes you do, that's the point," he said.

"Grace, if my body wanted me to do one thing, it wouldn't be telling me to do the opposite," she grumbled kicking the duvet further down the bed. "And I don't need to be taken care of."

"Well since your current plan is to break the fever, I would say some assistance is required in taking care of you," he said, pulling the covers over her and placing their bin next to the bed, so she could access it quickly if she needed to puke again. "I'm going to find something to settle your stomach."

"Quack," she grumbled under her breath as he turned to leave.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore all this hostility right now, because I know it comes from some funny Chinese chicken," he said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the day was hell for Reyna.

Jason had to call her office first thing in the morning to say she wasn't well enough to present the morning news, and she thought about the trouble she'd be in when she got back after they found a last minute replacement. She'd never been told off before. Once when she was thirteen by a praetor, and a couple times by Hylla or her father. But apart from that, she'd always been the boss of everyone else. That's what she was used to.

To compensate for this, she often worked some afternoons at a party planning committee. More for the joy of organization and yelling at people than for the money. However, when Jason forced her to stay in bed for the whole day, she'd had to skype with her minions – because no matter what city she was in, no matter what position she held, Reyna would always have five to ten minions at her beck and call – and order them about. Although, she was less scary over skype, and she couldn't see everything going on, so the party looked like it was going to be terrible.

And although she fought him at first, Jason was the only person on Earth who was capable of convincing Reyna to stay in bed.

"I just want somebody who can read my mind!" She exclaimed as she slammed the laptop shut on one of her favorite minions. "Is that completely unreasonable?!" Obviously the question was sarcastic and she didn't actually want an answer. She would much prefer to live in her bubble where her every order was seen as reasonable.

Jason's boss had been mad at him for taking the day off work. Something about Reyna being able to take care of herself, and Jason wasn't sick, so he should come in. But again, Jason was the only person who would've been able to keep her in bed. Not even Reyna could do that. "I'm gaining experience in the field," Jason told his boss over the phone.

"I want French Fries," Reyna ordered as Jason refreshed her glass of water. He always made sure she had one at the side of her bed to keep hydrated.

"Those are greasy and won't help." Jason rolled his eyes. "You're craving something salty."

She blinked. "Then give me something salty?" So far she'd been snacking on burnt toast – burnt on purpose because apparently that was helpful – and a banana.

"You have saltine crackers," Jason pointed out, gesturing to the unopened orange packet on her bedside table.

"With no cheese," she added, as though the problem was obvious. "You can't have a cracker with no cheese."

"Okay, Gromit," Jason said, rolling his eyes again. He was doing that a lot lately. "I didn't realize cheese was so important.

"Okay, Wallace, get your head out of your ass and get me some cheese," Reyna demanded.

"Cheese is fattening and-"

Reyna interrupted. "Make me sicker, blah blah blah." She threw a cracker at his head as he walked out. He took that as a sign that she was feeling better. But when he was out of the room, she called Annabeth for the third time that day, and begged the blonde to come and save her from her mean doctor.

* * *

 **AN: This didn't really end the way I wanted it too, and I was going to write more but I didn't really know what to write. There's already a sick!Reyna and doctor!Jason story out there, so I really didn't want too many similarities.**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously. -Izzy**


	11. Secrets and Lies

**Secrets and Lies**

 **Pairing: Reyna + Annabeth, Percy and Jason.**

 **Set two years after It's Called College**

Six weeks. Damn that woman had been right. Six weeks. Reyna had known for three of them. That meant that for three weeks, she'd kept it a secret. And she still did. Contemplating the dress-fitting bitch's murder, Reyna had still kept the whole… thing a secret.

She wouldn't even think of the P word.

Or the B word.

She didn't need those words right now. She was supposed to be a maid of honor. The next few months were all about Annabeth. How was she supposed to tell her best friend to change the wedding date so she wasn't waddling down the aisle?

Oh Gods.

She'd be waddling!

She cringed at the very thought and resisted the urge to shudder. Instead, she just took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was the strongest, most put-together person she knew. She wasn't about to fall apart because of some… physical inconvenience. That's all she could think of it right now.

That night they had an office party at the News Station, celebrating their new role in New York, with the building Annabeth had been hired to design. Reyna instantly regretted ever agreeing to show up. She pulled herself into a dress with a black torso and lace t-shirt sleeves, with a white and black layered skirt and heels. She'd even straightened her hair, resulting in three burns to her fingers. That alone, was too much effort for one night.

The large chasm of a room was full of echoes and marble, countless buffets lining the walls as Reyna tried to remember what… _expecting_ women were allowed to eat.

Jason was happy to flitter amongst the crowd, meeting all of Reyna's colleagues and being ever so charming. Annabeth was over the moon to answer questions about her building, dragging Percy with her and talking about the upcoming wedding.

Reyna, on the other hand, excused herself to stand in the corner and try not to let the scent overwhelm her. What _was_ that smell?

Eventually, Percy broke away from Annabeth and came to stand with her, rolling his eyes at all the socialites. "I would have thought you enjoyed this party," Percy told her. "Or at least, controlled it."

"I'm not a control freak," Reyna grumbled, snappily. "Sorry, it's just… what's that smell? That horrible smell?"

"Food?" Percy suggested. "I thought it smelled nice."

"It smells delicious!" Chimed a new voice. One of Reyna's coworkers, a journalist who worked on the weekends. Amelia or something. "Come on Reyna, you've got to love coronation chicken scones!" She picked up something that looked like badly sliced onions wedged between two halves of a scone and Reyna wondered where the chicken was. "Come on, try some."

Then Amelia proceeded to do that thing where you shove food in someone's face to get them to take a bite. As much as Reyna tried to back away, letting the cringe show, Amelia kept grinning. After an awkward moment, Reyna nibbled at the edge of the weird onion thing.

Oh no.

"Delicious," she lied. "Got to go!" She practically ran away from the party to the nearby ladies room and Percy followed her.

"Rey, are you okay? You look green!" He kept saying, but she just burst into the bathroom. Percy checked there was no one else in there before following her inside.

"Oh good, you're here," Reyna said. "Stand watch." She ducked into one of the cubicles and Percy blinked.

"You're going to go with me right here?" He asked. "I'm not sure if our friendship can survive that."

"Our friendship is flexible," she said. "Now be a gentleman and run the tap."

He turned on all the taps and realized that Reyna was puking. "Wait, are you okay? Do you have food poisoning or something? Should I get Jason in here? He's the doctor."

"No, do not get Jason!" She ordered.

"Well if you have food poisoning again, Jason should know," Percy insisted.

After a minute or too, Reyna walked out of the cubicle, flushing the toilet after her, not a hair out of place. Not like she'd just been on her knees vomiting. She looked completely fine and well put together. She just washed her hands and smiled faintly at Percy. "I'm fine," she insisted.

"No you're not," he corrected. "Jason had to kno-"

"Jason doesn't have to know anything," she said. "And if you were my friend, you wouldn't tell him."

Percy paused, his face falling as she guilt tripped him. She wore a proud smirk and he finally said, "Rey, I am your friend. And I'm Jason's friend. So I'm sorry, but I'd want him to tell me if it was Annabeth."

"Well that's different; you and Annabeth are engaged," she said. "From now on, you basically are the same person. I'm my own person, an adult one at that, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"If you have food poisoning-"

"I don't have food poisoning!" She exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

There was a very long silence after that outburst. Percy just blinked. Reyna regretted ever telling him and wished she could take the words back. But she couldn't. Now he knew. Percy knew before Jason did. She cursed herself silently.

"I've been trying to ignore it. Pretend it isn't real. But the morning sickness has been making that a little difficult." She fiddled with her own fingers for a minute, wondering if Percy was still going to tell Jason. "Now I've said it, and it's real. I was hoping denial would last longer as a coping mechanism…"

"You know," Percy mused. "If you don't want it… you have options."

"And I've considered them all," she told him. "But this baby was conceived out of love, and I'm going to keep it. I'm just… absolutely terrified."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Telling Percy was like ripping off a bandaid. It was difficult to do and sent shockwaves through her body. But it needed to be done. In all honesty, Percy probably shouldn't have been the first one to know. That was supposed to be Jason. So after the part, Reyna took a deep breath and – with the support and encouragement of Percy – she said it again.

"I'm pregnant."

This time it was Annabeth's face that fell in shock. They sat across from each other on her bed, cross-legged and holding hands. Annabeth gasped and her hand tightened on Reyna's. "Oh my Gods," she breathed, a grin beginning to form on her face. "Rey that's amazing!"

She just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, part of me is happy. I guess I was just supposed to be married first. Or… you know, trying. This was an accident. A beautiful, miraculous accident. And I'm happy about it. But I wasn't expecting it, you know?"

"It's good news," Annabeth insisted. "Have you told Jason?"

"Told Jason what?" Came his voice, by the door. Reyna didn't look up at him but Annabeth leaned in to hug her and kiss her cheek before getting up and leaving to give them some privacy.

Jason sat down in Annabeth's place and Reyna told him everything. She poured all her fears out in front of him, and every positive and negative thought she had on the subject. She shared everything and he listened. Then he shared his thoughts on the subject. What he was afraid of and what he was happy about.

They fell asleep talking, wrapped up in each other's arms with their third.

* * *

 **AN: I'm like halfway through next chapter already. Spoiler alert, it has five guest stars and I try to figure out what the hell a bromance really is.**

 **Review!**

 **You can also make request on my tumblr: imaginationisagift, if you want to do it anonymously. -Izzy**


	12. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

Sorry guys, I really didn't want to do this. Not without a new chapter, anyway. I was going to write a new chapter for all of my stories and put this in the AN but I haven't had time to write in months and I don't think that's going to change any time soon.

I'm moving house, revising for my final exams and planning a holiday to Germany all at once, and although that doesn't sound like many things collectively, it's very time consuming.

This Hiatus will last probably until after Christmas, and then I'm going to try and finish off as many stories as possible.

I'm really sorry guys.

-Izzy


End file.
